OBSECION
by crazykim
Summary: oroku saki tiene una extraña obsecion con uno de sus enemigos, el problema es que nunca lo dejara.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombres kim… crazykim

Este mi primer fic se los dedico a dos personas

A sheyla por que me inspiro a seguir con este fic

Y

A maryhamato

Por que ella me dijo que a pesar de que sea la historia que fuera, no dejaba de ser una loca historia, me dijo que no le gustaban demasiado ese tipo de dramas, pero espero y lo leas y me dejes review igual que los demá leelo siiii?

Sin mas por el momento aquí les dejo esta loca historia.

En una de las azoteas de la gran ciudad de nueva york, una pelea descomunal y desigual se libraba, ninjas del pie contras las tortugas.

-¡Son demasiados! – grita Raphael mientras derriba a un par de ninjas.

-Si no me…. Dices yo ni enterado – Mikey le contestaba mientras esquivaba los golpes.

-Comienzo a… pensar – da un puñetazo – que esto era una trampa – finaliza con una patada Donatello.

-Lo que me preocupa es porque – un golpe lo hace caer, Raphael se interpone antes de que llegue el segundo golpe a Leonardo.

-¿Decías? – lo ayuda a ponerse de pie pronto.

-¿Por qué demonios no interfiere shereder en la batalla? –

Al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras varias bombas de humo cayeron a sus pies y una gran nube se formo alrededor de ellos.

-Cof…cof… no res..piren – trato de advertirles Donatello, pero tarde fue su advertencia uno a uno comenzaron a caer sin sentido.

Shereder de un salto cae al lado de Raphael y Leonardo que comenzaban a desvanecerse ya casi sin sentido, Raphael cayó pesadamente y con la mirada borrosa observo como Hun había agarrado a Leonardo del brazo y lo alza en alto como si fuera a un trofeo preciado.

-¡Lo tenemos! – grito triunfante.

-Leo… - fue lo que dijo antes de caer en ese profundo y aterrador sueño.

Unas horas después comienza a despertar abriendo los ojos lentamente un dolor en los brazos lo hizo caer en la realidad Raphael al igual que sus hermanos estaban atados con grilletes por las muñecas de las manos y pies y colgaban de la pared, al abrir los ojos rápidamente llamo a sus hermanos, todo estaba obscuro.

-¡Leo… Mikey…Donnie! –

-Acá estoy – esa fue la voz de Mikey.

-Yo acá igual… no puedo ver nada – ese fue Donatello.

Raphael esperaba la respuesta de Leonardo, pero esa nunca se escucho.

-¡Leo! – grito - ¡Leo… contesta!

-¿Qué paso con Leo? – se escucho Donatello - estaba contigo cuando lanzaron las bombas de humo –

-Lo último que vi fue a ese bastardo de Hun… cargarlo –

-¿Y si le hizo algo? – Mikey se asusto ante la sola idea.

En ese momento se encendió la luz y ellos se cerraron los ojos ya que la luz les calo de pronto, al recuperar visión pudieron verse como colgaban de esas cadenas pendientes d la pared, pusieron observarse uno a otro y a Leonardo que aun estaba inconsciente.

-¡Leo! – grito- ¡despierta! –

Leonardo con un quejido levanto el rostro y se observo que tenia golpes en el rostro incluso sangraba de la boca.

-¿Quién demonio te hizo eso? –

-¿Estás bien Leo? – Donatello lo observo que estaba con varios golpes.

-Estoy bien – contesto cansado - ¿ustedes? –

-Si – contesto Raphael -¿pueden moverse? –

-No, estas cadenas están muy duras – Mikey trataba de zafarse sin resultado - ¿alguna idea chicos? –

-Sabía que esto era una trampa -

-¿Dónde estamos? – Leonardo miraba el lugar.

-Parece una bodega abandonada – concluyo Raphael.

Su atención se poso al recién llegado que entraba a aquel lugar.

-Sheredder – dijo Leonardo susurrando - ¿Qué demonios quieres? – grito furioso.

-Que agresividad mi querido Leonardo – alza los brazos – solo vengo a darte la bienvenida –

-Ahórrate tus estúpidos comentarios y di de una buena vez que quieres – Raphael lo miraba furioso.

-Lo que quiero es solo algo muy divertido de uno de ustedes – soltó una carcajada - los dejare vivir solo por esta vez así sufrirán más de lo que yo esperaba – camina hacia Raphael y se para justo frente a él – te odio demasiado para tocarte maldita tortuga – Raphael apretó los dientes y le lanzo una mirada furiosa y llena de rabia.

En esos momento entra Hun , en su mano llevaba un frasco pequeño, Donatello que era más observador para esos detalles, temia por lo que Oroku planeara hacerles.

De pronto la garra filuda se Sheredder se posa directo a la garganta de Raphael peligrosamente cerca y mira a Leonardo en el proceso.

-¿Qué harías si matara a tu hermano en estos momentos? –

Leonardo levanto la mirada asustado y un grito salió de el.

-¡Detente no lo hagas! – le suplico.

-Entonces tu harás lo que yo te diga - empujo mas el filoso guante y un hilillo de sangre se asomo en la garganta de Raphael - ¿lo harás? – grito-.

-Lo que sea… solo no le hagas daño –

Donatello y Mikey miraban aterrados y sin poder hacer nada.

Oroku sakí mira al gigante de los dragones purpura y confirma, este da unos pasos hacia Leonardo y abre el frasco y saca de el un puño de pastillas.

-Tómatelas – le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Que? – le desconcertó esa petición.

-¡No lo hagas Leo! – grito Raphael.

-Callate o de cualquier manera te mato aquí mismo – giro la mirada nuevamente a Leonardo – tómatelas o el morirá frente a tus ojos y no podrás hacer nada y vivirás con eso el resto de tu maldita vida –

Leonardo miro a Hun – damelas – le dijo.

Este sonrio satisfecho y tomo de la cara a Leonardo e hizo que abriera la boca echándole asi las pastillas, Leonardo las trago con algo de trabajo.

-Abre la boca quiero ver que si las tragaste – Leonardo obedece y Hun mira a Oroku y asiente, este quita la garra que aprisionaba la garganta de Raphael , este respira un poco aliviado.

-Bien, ahora esperemos unos momentos – camina y se sienta en una silla que estaba frente a ellos y observa a Leonardo detenidamente.

-¿Estas bien Leo? – Donatello observa detenidamente a su hermano.

-No lo se… solo me siento un poco mareado –

-¿Qué demonios le diste? – Raphael grita furioso - ¿acaso lo quieres envenenar… no eres lo suficiente hombre para dar una buena batalla? –

-En un momento ya verán lo hombre que puedo ser –solto una carcajada.

Los minutos pasaban y la atención era para Leonardo que sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente, de pronto comenzó a darle unos pequeños espasmos que hacían que se moviera un poco.

-¡Leo! – grito Mikey

Oroku se puso de pie y con un botón las muñecas y pies de Leonardo se vieron libres cayendo pesado al suelo.

-Ya estas listo – se quito el casco y las armaduras quedando solo en pantalón – tápales los ojos… solo quiero que escuchen –

-¿Qué planeas hacer con el? – Hun se acerca el - ¡no te me ase5ques remedo de gusano! – Raphael se resistía pero no pudo hacer mucho.

Ya al estar cubiertos del rostro lo único que escuchaban eran un llanto ahogado y ese era el de Leonardo.

-¿Por qué llora… que le diste bastardo? –

-No te preocupes no morirá – rie – solo esta drogado y parece que no resiste como yo pensaba, deverias verlo parece un pequeño niño lloron y asustado –

-Lo sujeto maestro –

-Si empecemos con la fiesta –

-¿Cuál maldita fiesta… de que hablas? –

-Ya escucharas –

Lo que vino a continuación los muchachos solo podian escuchar pero no era difícil de adivinar que eran esos ruidos.

Hun agarro a Leonardo poniéndolo de pie y sosteniendo de los brazos, este lanzo un quejido ahogado Oroku saki empezó a darle golpe tras golpe que sus hermano escuchaban claramente después de cada golpe el se acercaba y lo besaba bruscamente pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Leonardo.

-Por esta vez será rápido y muy…muy doloroso –

Hun acuesta a Leonardo y Sheredder se pone de rodillas y baja sus pantalones, toma las piernas de Leonardo alcanzando su objetivo principal, Leonardo como puede logra safar sus piernas un poco , pero Oroku las tomas nuevamente.

-Te gusta lo difícil –

Lo toma de nuevo con fuerza y de un empujón fuerte y doloroso penetra totalmente a Leonardo, el lanza un grito desgarrador de dolor, Sheredder empieza a penetrarlo sacando y metiendo una y otra vez sin ninguna contemplación ante el dolor de Leonardo, lo embestía cada vez mas fuerte hasta que sintió mojada su entrepierna este se separa un poco y observa que Leonardo esta sangrando.

-Pero mira nada mas… ¿eres virgen? –

Los chicos al escuchar los gritos de Leonardo y aquella palabra que dijo su enemigo, pudieron saber que sucedia pero aun asi no lo creían.

-¿Que le estas haciendo maldito? – grita Raphael desesperado.

-Estamos jugando un poco nada mas – empujo nuevamente con fuerza y Leonardo comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

Los gritos de Leonardo se confundían con los gemidos de Sheredder, los chicos sangraban sus muñecas ante la desesperación de no poder ayudar a su hermano ante ese tormento maldito, ellos lloraban también .

-¡DEJAME! – grito con todas sus fuerzas – me du..ele… - termino esta frase con un sollozo.

-Pero si falta lo mejor – aumento su ritmo cada vez mas fuerte, el sudaba y jadeaba cansado y extasiado hasta que de un fuerte tiron termino su acto aberrante, se separo de el y se observo a si mismo lleno de sangre y semen – miro a Hun – sigues tu –

Ante esas palabras Leonardo se tenso mas fuerte y sus hermanos igual.

-Basta – susurraba Mikey, no soportaba escuchar los gritos de dolor de su hermano.

-¡Mátanos de una vez! – grito Donatello.

-Pero ya… pero… ¡ya déjalo por favor! – grito desesperado Raphael.

Hun se puso al frente de Leonardo y se inca como lo hizo su maestro se bajo de igual manera los pantalones, Leonardo lo vio con horror.

-Por…fravor… ma…tame –

-Eso es lo que yo mas quisiera, pero hacerte esto te hará sufrir mas – solto una carcajada y bruscamente volteo a Leonardo quedando boca abajo e igual de un solo tirón de nuevo fue penetrado y lanzo otro grito mas desgarrador, Hun con saliva en la boca disfrutaba cada momento al penetrarlo, sintió de nuevo salir mas sangre – adoro el olor a la sangre… eso me excita mas – aun teniendo su miembro dentro e el lo giro para que quedara boca arriba, esto lo hizo gritar mas aun, Hun lo golpeaba en el rostro cada vez que lo penetraba.

-Por…fav..or …no…mas –

-No te preocupes ya pronto acabare – su ritmo fue mas fuerte y los gritos igual, en un ultimo empujón el gorila termino rendido y cayó encima de Leonardo, se puso de pie y limpio el reto de sangre que quedaba en el.

-Hasta pronto tortugas – se despidió Sheredder – nos volveremos a ver Leonardo –

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon decir de aquel maldito enemigo, los chicos aun estaban cubiertos del rostro.

¡Leo! – gritaba Raphael –

-Contesta… - decía Donatello

-Hermanito – lloraba Mikey.

Y al frente de ellos estaba tirado Leonardo boca abajo sangrando y con los ojos perdidos y desenfocados yllenos de lagrimas que caían sin control y lastimado hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡¡Volvi!!!

Es que no había chance por acá, pero igual y hay les dejo algo.

Sheyla…sigo en el camino pero espero el fic de shereder que prometiste

Leonardo estaba aun tirado en el piso, sangraba aun producto de aquella horrible y humillante violación, los chicos aun gritaban

El nombre de su hermano.

-Leo – Mike suplicaba una respuesta de su hermano.

-¿Por qué no contesta? –

-¡Maldicion Leonardo! –

Las muñecas comenzaban a sangrar aun mas, el dolor era insoportable para ellos que aun colgaban, Leonardo levanto un poco la mirada y con la visión borrosa logro ver el sufrir de sus hermanos.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo arrastrándose como pudo dejando huella de sangre a su paso logro llegar a donde esta el tablero que manejaban aquellas argollas, se puso de pie tambalendoze y oprimió el botón liberando a sus hermanos que cayeron al piso.

-¡Maldición! – grito Raphael quitándose el trapo que cubría su rostro -¡¡LEO!! –

Grito al ver a su hermano colapsado en la pared.

-¿Leonardo? – Mikey se pone de pie y corre por el – hermanito ¿estas bien? –

Donatello logro sacar su comunicador y pidió a Casey que fuera por ellos dándole las cordenadas correctas no tardarían en ir a su rescate.

-¡No me toques! – Leonardo aventó la mano de Mike.

-Leo soy yo…Mike –

Leonardo se estremecía producto de aquella droga que se le dio.

-Déjame ayudarte – Raphael se acerco siendo rechazado de igual forma.

-¡Alejense! – grito desesperado cayendo al piso - ¡no me toquen mas! –

Raphael no hizo caso a las suplicas de su hermano y se aserco y lo abrazo asercandolo a su pecho.

-Tranquilo Leo – habla en tono bajo – nadie te hará daño… somos nosotros –

Leonardo se aferra a el con desesperación llorando.

-No….no dejes que …que me toquen… - susurraba una y otra vez – No…me dejes…ya…no mas… -

Raphael levanto la mirada llena de ira e impotencia el ver el estado de su hermano, no podía creer aquello que le habien echo esos malditos, mira las piernas de Leo y la ve llenas de sangre.

-Necesito revisarlo – Donatello se aserca pero Leonardo grita con mas desesperación.

-¡Ya no …no mas…! – lloraba desesperado en los brazos de su hermano.

-Donatello esta ardiendo en fiebre – Raphael esta preocupado.

-¡Maldicion! – Donatello da un puñetazo en la pared -¡¡por que demonios le hicieron eso!! –

Mike por su parte estaba en shok por ver el estado de su hermano.

-Esto no se va a quedar asi - Raphael apretó los dientes – me vengare de esos malditos…juro que lo hare –

Donatello observava como el cuerpo de Leonardo se estrmecia cada vez mas.

-Ten…go frio…. – decía en tono cansado – qui…ero dormir… -

Raphael lo mueve un poco.

-No te duermas Leo – Tarata de que lo mire – no puedes dormir ahora –

Donatello se aserca mas al verlo calmado y revisa las pupilas de los ojos,

-Esta drogado – mira a Raphael a los ojos – esos malditos lo drogaron –

Raphael abraza el cuerpo de Leonardo.

-Resiste bro… se que puedes hacerlo…eres fuerte –

-Esta…esta sangrando – Mikey lo observa de las piernas.

-No mires Mike – Donatello lo abraza al verlo tan afectado – por favor no tardes Casey – susurra.

Una camioneta irrumpe el lugar a toda prisa

-¡Casey…por aca! –

De la camioneta baja abril y el sensei alarmados.

-¿Estan bien? – corre abril hacia ellos pero se detiene de súbito al ver a Leonardo en brazos de rapahel - ¡¡Leo!! – grita tapando su boca horrorizada.

-¡¡Mi hijo!! – el sensei se acerca y toma su rostro -¿Qué te pasa hijo? –

Leonardo gira su rostro un poco y reconoce al sensei.

-Ten…go sueño…papa… - tose un poco – y …frio… - ladea su rostro y mira a Raphael - ¿Qué…tengo…me…due…le las…piernas? –

Raphael aprieta los dientes y unas lagrimas salen de el.

-¿Qué sucedió? – el sensei pregunta a su hijo Raphael - ¿Qué le hicieron a tu hermano? –

Raphael toma aire y mas lagrimas salen de el.

-Shereder …lo violo –

____________________________

Disculpen ke sea poco pero las tareas y exámenes me traen vuelta loca

Gracias a todos por sus review y en especial a sheyla…

Sigo pendiente de tu fic y lo leo pero a veces no puedo dejar que hago trampa se supone ke estudio pero leo tu fic jajajajaja estoy muy al pendiente de TRES fics ke son los ke me mantienen con vida

Con todo el estrés que me da u.u

Y es el de

¿PODRE EL DESTINO SER CAMBIADO?

DESEO DE ENAMORADOS

LUZ ASESINA

Se los recomiendo son geniales

Me despido por el momento…gracis por leerlo y disculpen las faltas de ortografía u.u


End file.
